First Time
by Aleksandra Black
Summary: TUŁMACZENIE Czy ktoś z was zastanawiał się kiedyś, jak Halt nauczył się zrzucać ludzi do fosy albo, jak wyglądała jego pierwsza przygoda z kawą? Krótkie i z humorem.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł:** _First Time_  
**Tłumaczenie: **Aleksandra Black  
**Autor:** Illyessa fa Carnet  
**Link do oryginału: **_.net/s/8029054/1/_  
**Zgoda: **JEST

_Chapter 1_

- Ale on zasłużył na to, by zrzucić go do fosy - oświadczył Halt. - Jest po prostu głupim, nadętym bufonem.

Baron westchnął i spojrzał na Halta.

- Sir Dubert jest szanowanym ambasadorem, który przybył do nas aż z Celti. Nie możesz sobie chodzić wkoło i zrzucać arystokratów do fosy.

- On zabrał mi kawę! - zaprotestował Halt.

- Nie interesowałoby mnie to, nawet gdyby tańczył gigę w drewniakach na twojej głowie. Nie możesz zrzucać celtyckiego ambasadora do fosy! - skarcił go Baron Arald. - Dobrze, rozumiem, że ukradł ci twoją kawę. Może zasłużył na to, by utopić go w wodzie. Ale nie można tam wpuszczać _piranii_, kiedy on nie umie pływać. Mógłby utonąć albo zostać rannym, gdyby służący go nie wyłowili.

- Ukradł moją kawę! Zasłużył, by zginąć w męczarniach! - powtórzył Halt. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na barona, który nie mógł pojąć powagi czynu, jakiego dokonał Sir Dubert.

Arald westchnął ponownie. Od zawsze wiedział, że Zwiadowcy uwielbiają kawę. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak bardzo byli uzależnieni od tego napoju. Żeby zrzucić ambasadora do fosy? Na domiar złego, wypełnioną piraniami? To było szalone. Zwiadowcy naprawdę muszą lubić kawę.

- Hmm? Oh, bardzo cię przepraszam. Myślałem. - powiedział baron, kiedy usłyszał, że Halt coś do niego mówi.

- Powiedziałem - zaczął powoli, jakby mówił do małego dziecka. - Jak ten idiota Dubert mógł stać się ambasadorem?

- Przypuszczam, że mianowano go na ten urząd, ponieważ jest bardzo wysoko postawiony. To nie idiota - odparł Arald.

Halt zastanowił się w ciszy przez minutkę i zapytał:

- Boli cię teraz głowa? Ponieważ myślałeś - wyjaśnił widząc zdumienie w oczach barona. - To musi być dla ciebie bardzo ciężkie.

- Nie, nie boli mnie głowa. Właściwie, to czuję się znakomicie.

Zegar wybił pierwszą, przywracając Barona Aralda do poprzedniego tematu.

- O tak, Halt. Więc teraz pójdziesz i przeprosisz Sir Duberta za podtopienie go "dla żartu". I napiszesz również list do pokojówki, która musiała go ratować. To na pewno było bolesne zarówno dla niej, jak i dla ambasadora.

- Tak jest, sir - mruknął Halt podchodząc do drzwi.

- Głowa mnie boli - usłyszał szept barona, kiedy wychodził pokoju.

* * *

Moje pierwsze tułmaczenie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Komentarze oczywiście mile widziane, tak samo jak krytyka. :D


	2. Chapter 2 Kawa

**FanFiction:** _Zwiadowcy  
_**Tytuł:** _First Time_  
**Tłumaczenie: **Aleksandra Black  
**Autor:** Illyessa fa Carnet  
**Link do oryginału:** s/8029054/1/  
**Zgoda: **JEST

* * *

I oto drugi rozdział, który w zasadzie przetłumaczony był już dość dawno, ale z względu na małe zainteresowanie polskimi fanfickami do Zwiadowców, nie umieściłam go wcześniej. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i prosiłabym, jeśli znajdziecie jakieś błędy to piszcie w komentarzu.

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Kawa_

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że lubisz to świństwo - rzekł z niedowierzeniem Halt, kiedy zbierał drewno opałowe. - To zwykła, brązowa ohyda.

- Hej! Kawa jest przepyszna! To nie moja wina, że Hibernianie mają ostre wymagania! - odparł jego były mentor, Pritchard, kiedy wypakowywał trochę "brązowej ohydy" z plecaka. - _Wszyscy_ lubią kawę.

- Wierzę - mamrotał Halt, rozpalając ognisko. - Że nikt poza wami, Zwiadowcami_, _nie lubi tego obrzydliwego płynu.

- No cóż, ty jesteś Zwiadowcą_, _więc zamknij się! Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien obrażać przepysznej, niebiańskiej, dobrej kawy! - krzyknął Pritchard. - Tak na marginesie, to skąd możesz wiedzieć, że kawa jest obrzydliwa? Nigdy jej nawet nie próbowałeś.

- Wiem, ponieważ _jestem Haltem_. Agresywnym, wysokim na pięć stópi Zwiadowcą, który potrafi zabić niedźwiedzia małym paluszkiem i, który może pokonać stado dzików! A ten Zwiadowca zgadza się, że kawa jest wstrętna - odpowiedział wyniośle, z taką impresją na jaką stać było pewnego szlachcica, którego spotkali wcześniej tego samego dnia.

- Nie próbowałeś nigdy kawy, a jeśli spróbujesz, jestem pewien, że zgodzisz się ze mną, co do wyśmienitego smaku tego napoju. Wiesz przecież, że te historyjki nie są prawdziwe. Masz zaledwie pięć stóp - dodał.

- Dobrze, spróbuję kawy rano, ale jeśli mi nie zasmakuje, to musisz obiecać, że nie będziesz mnie już więcej dręczyć! - podirytował się Halt.

Pritchard mieszał brązowy napój w garnku, podczas gdy Halt przygotowywał potrawkę.

- Już prawie gotowe - zaśpiewał żartobliwie starszy Zwiadowca. - Czas na kawę!

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się na to zgodziłem - narzekał młodzieniec.

Pritchard napełnił dwa kubki brązowym płynem i podał jeden byłemu uczniowi.

- Dalej, Halt. To pyszne - zachęcał.

Chłopak westchnął, wziął do ręki naczynie. Uniósł je do ust i zażył mały, maleńki łyczek.

- Więcej! Bo nie poczujesz smaku! - powiedział Pritchard.

Halt westchnął, tym razem głośniej i połknął ciecz.

- Hmm. Pyszne - mruknął po cichu. Zaskoczony, spróbował ponownie. Następnie wziął kolejny łyk, zapominając, że Pritchard na niego patrzy.

- To okropne! - skłamał Halt. - Nadal uważam, że musisz być szalony, bo lubić tą obrzydliwą substancję.

Pritchard uśmiechnął się i udawał, że nie zauważył. Zwykł być takim jak Halt.


End file.
